


An Act of True Love

by emonemotheturtle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Act of True Love, F/M, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Molly hooper is a disney princess, Snow White Elements, puzzle, sherlock is prince charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemotheturtle/pseuds/emonemotheturtle
Summary: For the anniversary of the infamous I Love You scene this is my take on what the original scene moffit and gatis might have written.





	An Act of True Love

Sherlock stopped in the doorway to the third room.

In the center of the room was a heavy glass coffin.

Inside the coffin lay Molly Hooper.

 

“Sherlock?” John asked from behind him.

“What is it, brother mine?” Mycroft prodded.

 

Sherlock ignored their inquiries. He crept into the cell, gun at the ready. He walked over to the coffin. Molly was still alive, he could see her chest rise with each breath.

 

“Good god!” Mycroft muttered.

“Molly?” John made his way to the coffin. “Sherlock? Is she…?”

Suddenly Eurus flashed onto the screen. “She’s perfectly safe… for now.” Sherlock glared at the screen. “Go one, solve the puzzle. There’s only so much air in that coffin.”

 

**_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick-tock, tick-tock_ **

 

Sherlock let out a breath. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate. “Okay given the size of the coffin, subtracting Molly’s approximate volume, given her height and measurements, divided by her average breathing rate, I’d say we have about--”

 

Molly’s eyes flew open, panic etched across her face. Her mouth moved but the men couldn’t hear anything she tried to say.

 

“Molly!” Sherlock cried. “Molly, can you hear me?” Sherlock placed his hands on the coffin. “Molly calm down!” he instructed, attempting to control his own rising panic.

“Calm down? That’s the best you’ve got?” John criticized.

“Yes!” Sherlock snapped at his friend.

“The more she panics the faster she uses up the oxygen,” Mycroft whispered.

“Molly,” Sherlock started again, softer. He held her gaze. “Can you hear me?”

Molly nodded.

“Ok, I know you’re scared, but you have to stay calm. Can you do that?”

Molly looked around again, then closed her eyes and nodded again.

“Brilliant, ok, I’ll get you out of there,” Sherlock vowed. “I promise you. Just close your eyes; this will all be over soon.”

 

He stepped away from the coffin. He rubbed the thumb of his gun-holding hand against his brow. He tried to focus, to block out any and all fond thoughts of the pathologist.

 

**_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_ **

 

Eurus had dressed Molly in a white dress, on a bed of white.

_ White:  _ _ purity, virginity, innocence, light, goodness, heaven, safety, brilliance, illumination, understanding, cleanliness, faith, beginnings, sterility, spirituality, possibility, humility, sincerity, protection, softness, and perfection _

Molly wore a deep red shade of lipstick.

_ Red: blood, fire, love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, sensitivity, romance, joy, strength, leadership, courage, vigor, willpower, rage, anger, danger, malice, wrath, stress, action, vibrance, radiance, and determination _

Her hair looked darker than normal against the stark white pillow.

 

**_Lips red as blood. Hair dark as night._ **

 

_ “Bring me your heart, dear, dear Snow White,” _ Sherlock breathed.

 

John and Mycroft exchanged looks of concern and confusion.

 

“Molly?” Sherlock called, stepping towards the coffin again. “Molly?”

John walked over to stand beside his friend. “Why won’t she wake up?”

“She’s Snow White, John.”

“What does that mean?” John asked.

“It means she’s not going to wake up. Not without an act of ‘true love’. That’s how fairy tales work, isn’t it? Sleeping death, Eurus put some sort of gas, poison, in the coffin.”

“Now you’re getting it, Sherlock,” Eurus sang.

“A declaration of true love,” Sherlock whispered, not loud enough for anyone else to hear him.

“Say it,” Eurus commanded in Molly’s voice. “Say it like you meant it.”

“Say what?” John asked.

“Obvious surely.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Sherlock swallowed hard, placed a hand on the glass lid of the coffin.

“You’re running out of time,” Eurus taunted.

“Molly, I… I love you,” he forced. He looked at the woman lying in the glass coffin. Her pale skin started to tighten slightly, signs of death. Sherlock’s face softened. All other thoughts left his head.  _ Molly Hooper _ . “I love you,” he breathed.

The coffin lid popped ajar. Molly’s eyes fluttered open as her breathing deepened.

_ I love you. _


End file.
